


Incorrigibly In Love

by jacq_o_lantern



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Two Shot, popping the question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacq_o_lantern/pseuds/jacq_o_lantern
Summary: Prompt: person A is really shy about proposing so they just slip the ring on while person B is asleep.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 31
Kudos: 248





	1. Chapter 1

**  
Simon**

It’s 8:15 am. I have to get up soon if I want to make it to my 9 am class. I’m going to uni now. Been going ever since Penny and Baz convinced me to. They said I should try to cultivate my cooking skills because I’ve actually gotten quite good over the years. Anyway, that was two years ago (I’m 24 now) which means they’re advice worked wonders. I enjoy getting to learn about new foods and how to make them. 

  
Speaking of enjoying things. 

I’m currently laying in bed facing Baz and thinking about what our future holds together. More specifically, how I’m going to ask him to marry me. 

I’ve never been very good with words. Always stumbling with my sentences and never fully saying what I mean. I want to make it special. It is tradition for mages, after all. 

Although a part of me just wants to slip it on his ring finger right now and get it over with. His hand _is_ laying ever so gracefully on his pillow right next to his stupidly handsome face. A stupidly handsome face that is lightly snoring. A stupidly handsome face that is lightly snoring and is unaware of the hasty decision I have made. 

I can’t believe what I’m about to do. 

With my mind made up, I lean over to the bedside table and open the drawer as quietly as I can to dig for the little black velvet box that I’ve kept there for about a year now. I’m actually surprised he hasn’t stumbled upon it. Or at least I hope he hasn’t. 

I struggle for a minute trying to find it in my still drowsy state but I finally manage to spot it behind a few old receipts and zit cream (yes I still occasionally get acne). I turn back around and let out a breath I didn’t even realize I was holding in. Good, he’s still asleep. He was up til 4 am working on an essay. He’s studying to get his PhD in economics, the git. 

I take the ring out of the box and make sure it’s still in tact. It’s a simple gold band with roses engraved all around it so you can only really notice them when the light hits it just so. I also had the words “on love’s light wings” engraved in the inside of the ring to remind him that I’ve grown to love him just as much as he has loved me (possibly more).

I look over once again to make sure if he’s still asleep and then carefully lean over to gently take ahold of his ring finger and place the ring over the first knuckle. His soft snoring stops suddenly and I freeze in place knowing I’ve been caught. 

He then mumbles something incoherent and goes back to snoring. I then proceed to ever so slowly push the ring the rest of the way until it sits at the base of his finger. I pull away and just stare at his hand. 

He looks so lovely. Especially with the ring. I should tell him that more often. How lovely he is, I mean. 

I lay back down and tuck a stray lock of hair behind his ear. I wish I could stay until he wakes up to us being fiancées but it’s already 8:37 so I’m going to have to start getting ready for the day if I’m to make it to class on time. 

I hastily get out of bed without trying to be too noisy and head over to the bathroom before starting the day. 

Once I’m done eating breakfast I quietly go back to the bedroom and lightly kiss Baz’ temple before grabbing my keys and heading to class.   
  


**Baz**

I wake up with the afternoon sun beaming on my face. I keep telling Simon that it gets entirely too bright in this room without proper curtains but he thinks the ones we have now are perfectly fine. I’ll just have to switch them out when he’s not home. I doubt he’ll mind. 

I sigh and turn over so the sunlight isn’t directly attacking my irises when I feel something attached to my left hand. More specifically, my finger. I lift my hand In front of my face and squint to see a gold ring wrapped around said finger.

I blink twice. 

Then once more. 

It takes me a minute to fully wrap around my head but I think Simon Snow has asked me to marry him. While I was asleep no less. If I would have known any better I’d say that’s probably the most Simon thing I’ve ever heard. Leave it to Simon to make one of the most important gestures in someone’s life and turn it into something absolutely mundane. 

Crowley, I love him so much it hurts. 

I (almost) tear up at the thought that Simon Snow was so reluctant to pop the question that he couldn’t even properly ask me to marry him. 

I hastily grab my phone from the nightstand and type up a message to “snow”. 

_You’re incorrigible._

Then, because I’m incorrigibly in love,

_The answer is yes._


	2. Chapter 2

**  
Baz** ****

I have a fiancé. 

I _am_ a fiancé. 

This was confirmed the second Simon sent back a myriad of texts.

_!!!!_

_I love you so much!!_

_I don’t know why I was expecting yuo to say no I suppose I was just nervous_

_I’ll be hom as soon as I can_

_Should I bring somthing for dinner?_

_What am I sayin of course I should_

_I’ll be home around 4_

_Love you x_

_  
_I reply with a simple _I love you more_ and decide to ignore his spelling mistakes before heading to the bathroom for a shower. 

I take my ring off and inspect it a little more closely. It seems to have an intricate carved pattern of roses all around the band that, at first glance, doesn’t seem too noticeable. Now that I’m looking at it more closely, the pattern does look vaguely familiar. I’ll have to ask him about it when he gets home. 

There also seems to be something engraved on the inside. I squint a bit to see what it says.

_On love’s light wings_

Suddenly my chest feels tight with overwhelming amounts of adoration. I can’t believe he’s making me feel this way and he’s not even here. I decide to compose myself before I fall in the shower for not being able to see through these damn tears. 

I jump in the shower and decide to take my time. I want to look presentable for my fiancé after all. I’d also like to give him a proper snog and tell him I love him. The anticipation of getting to tell him in person just how much he means to me is almost unbearable. 

We really have come a long way. I remember the time when we nearly broke up because we were both, admittedly, too dense and emotionally constipated to tell each other how we truly felt. Almost five years later and now we’re getting married. I’m marrying Simon Snow. 

I stand under the spray of hot water and let that single thought sink in. Before we started dating I thought he was going to kill me, considering I was his nemesis, never mind actually choosing to spend the rest of his life being in a romantic relationship with me. “Have come a long way” is the understatement of the century. 

I eventually get out of the shower and pull on one of Simon’s jumpers and a pair of my own dark jeans. I slip on the ring as well and admire it for about two minutes before I realize I must look absolutely ridiculous staring at my own hand in the bathroom and go to retrieve my laptop. 

I spend the day finishing up my final exam dissertation when I hear the door unlocking and a familiar voice yell a very enthusiastic “Darling I’m home!”

That makes a small fond smile tug at my lips as I start to get up from the couch only to have Simon walk to the living room holding none other than a bottle of red wine in one hand and a bouquet of roses in the other. 

**  
Simon**

“These are for you.” I say, closing the short distance between us. 

“You’re such a sap.” He mumbles, looking off to the side and taking ahold of the roses. I can almost see the hint of a blush across his cheeks. 

I place a hand right under his cheek to lift his gaze into mine while the other goes to his waist. “Only for you,” I grin. 

Being this close to him, I can see the moment he melts at those words. He then promptly wraps his arms around my shoulders while still holding on to the bouquet and leans in to give me a not-so-chaste kiss. 

After a few seconds he leans back so that only our foreheads are touching. “I love it,” he murmurs.

“You’re going to have to be a bit more specific, love. I got you a ring, roses, wine, and not to mention I brought dinner,” I snicker. 

He rolls his eyes. “You very well know I meant the ring, although I am glad you brought wine.” 

I smile before taking my turn at snogging him senseless. My hands, which have both now made their way onto his waist, slowly make their way lower and lower until-

“Now Snow, I won’t have you behaving like this before our wedding night.” He says sternly with an arched eyebrow. 

We stare at each other for about five seconds before bursting into laughter. 

“You almost had me there. Now c’mon, dinner’s getting cold,” I snicker before taking his free hand and leading him to the kitchen.

**  
Baz**

We eat the steak dinner Simon brought (from one of my favorite restaurants, of course) while discussing who we’re going to tell about the big news first. 

“I’m definitely calling Penny and Shep after dinner. I know for a fact Pen is going to freak out,” he says with his mouth full. 

“Well I suppose I should tell my parents and Fiona. Maybe Mordelia as well since she insists on having to know everything the second it happens. That little gremlin can hold a grudge like no other,” I sigh. 

I’m actually quite nervous about telling my parents. Especially my father. It’s no secret that he isn’t especially fond of Simon.

I suppose Simon notices my sudden lack of enthusiasm because he asks if everything’s alright. 

“It’s nothing really, I was just thinking about how my father is going to react. I can’t imagine he’d be enthused. I suppose he’d just be surprised his gay vampire son is getting married at all,” I say jokingly. He looks at me with understanding and reaches out to hold my hand.

“I know how much you want to make your dad proud. It’s alright if you don’t want to tell him right away, I’ll understand,” he squeezes my hand assuringly. 

Damn him and his ability to read me like a book. 

“It’s not that.. Well it is that but I just want him to be proud of how far I’ve come, not who I choose to marry. I know he’ll never fully understand why I love you but that doesn’t matter to me. What matters to me is that _you_ understand why I love you.” I make sure to meet his gaze so he knows that I’m telling him the truth. 

“I do understand why you love me,” his smile widens, “It’s obviously because of my irresistible good looks and charming personality.” 

“Oh fuck off,” I chuckle, rolling my eyes. 

“You aren’t denying it,” he says before winking, the wanker. 

“You’re lucky I like you.” 

“As friends?” I ask, trying to hold in my laughter. 

“We’re going to end up being enemies again if you don’t stop you wanker.” He proclaims. 

“Love you too, darling!” 

**  
** **Simon**

Soon after dinner I call Penny and Shep on a group video call and announce the big news. Once the words _Baz and I are getting married_ come out of my mouth, Penny becomes ecstatic.

“Well it’s about time Simon! I’ve been anticipating when you were going to pop the question ever since you showed me the ring!! Although that’s not quite how I pictured the proposal to go..”

“Congrats guys! And hey hats off to you for originality dude. I know I couldn’t pull that off.”

“Thanks shep,” I grin. 

“Yes it’s very _you_ nonetheless and I’m extremely happy for you both. Now get Baz to send me a picture!I want to see what it looks like on him!” 

“Already on it,” Baz answers, pulling out his phone and sending a picture to the group chat.  
  


* * *

  
“You know, I really am.” I state, approximately four hours later while lying in bed together. 

“You’re really what?” Baz asks distractedly. We’re currently cuddling and watching The Office. 

“Lucky that you love me,” 

He lifts his head from my shoulder to peer up at me. “And how did you come to that conclusion Snow?” He asks skeptically.

“Well I think it’s quite obvious! You’ve made me realize that I’m more than the cards I’ve been dealt. That being the chosen one isn’t the only thing that makes me who I am. You make me feel like I could take on the world, chosen one or not.” 

He looks at me like I’ve just told him all the secrets of the universe. I suppose he thought it wasn’t obvious after all. 

“I’m lucky that you love me also for the fact that you are one of the most selfless people I’ve met. You put on this mask of indifference but I know now that you actually care an immense amount for those you keep close. And I’m glad I’m one of those people.” I add. I’m actually surprised I managed to make my point across without stumbling over my own words. 

“Every time you confess something like that I think you can’t possibly top it,” he breathes. “Now I know I’ll never stop being amazed at the fact that I’m yours and you’re finally mine.”

I lean in to press my lips to his. He slips his hand to the back of my neck. To keep me in place I assume (as if I’d be anywhere else). 

We pull apart after a couple seconds and he goes to put his head on my shoulder once more. He takes my right hand into his left so that our fingers intertwine and his ring reflects the light of the laptop screen. 

“We’re getting married.” He breathes. 

I look to our intertwined hands before planting a kiss on the top of his head. 

_We’re getting married._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!! This is the first fic I’ve ever posted on here so constructive criticism is very much welcome :)


End file.
